Heart Like Yours
by CharlieJKeeng
Summary: Versión de lo que me hubiese gustado que pasara luego de que Quinn tuviera ese accidente. One Shot. Denle una oportunidad.


Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Holaaaaaa! Les traigo un lindo One Shot. El otro día estaba mirando la película "If I Stay" y el accidente de Quinn se me vino a la mente. Asi que hice mi propia versión de lo que me hubiese encantado que pase después de eso en Glee. De lo que paso en el hospital, según yo.

Porque estoy segura de que soy mejor que los escritores de Glee y Ryan Murphy. Gracias a que yo voy por Faberry.

La canción que aparece acá es "Heart Like Yours", soundtrack de la película misma. Con respecto a la traducción, no se si es completamente correcta, pero al menos se entiende y tiene coherencia, creo.

Espero que les guste. Déjenme saberlo en las Reviews, por favor.

Abrazos y besos para todos!

One Shot: Heart Like Yours.

"Estoy en camino"

Fue el último mensaje que recibió de ella. Aquellas tres simples palabras le trajeron algo de alivio. ¿Pero de que le servía el alivio si todavía sentía aquel vacío en su pecho? Esa sensación de que algo iba a salir mal.

Por dios, era el día de su boda y lo único que quería hacer, era salir corriendo para abrazar a su amiga que estaba en camino.

"Amiga" Pensó tristemente. Porque Rachel muy dentro suyo sabia que quería ser algo más. Pero no estaba dispuesta ni a admitírselo a ella misma.

Ella debía amar a Finn. Ella tenía un futuro por delante. Su futuro estaba al lado de aquel chico.

-Esto es una porquería. –Se quejo la latina, sentada en uno de los sofás.

-Santana! –Exclamo Tina.

-¿Que? –Pregunto. –Por favor. No seas hipócrita. Como si tu quisieras estar aquí.

-Todos sabemos que esto es una locura. Pero Finn y Rachel son nuestros amigos.

-Esa es tu excusa? –Pregunto Santana con ironía. –Si nosotros en realidad fueramos sus amigos, no permitiríamos que ambos arruinen sus vidas de esta manera. –Argumento, dejando sin palabras al resto.

Iba a seguir con su verborrea, pero no pudo continuar al ver a una morena bajita con un vestido de novia, parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Por qué te detienes? –Pregunto Rachel con voz neutra.

-Que caso tiene seguir hablando? Todos sabemos que harás caso omiso a lo que nosotros te digamos. Todos sabemos que eres tan insegura de ti misma a tu futuro que te rebajas para casarte con ese gigantón inutil. Todos sabemos que eres tan imbécil que no quieres ver más allá de tus narices a quien te ama de verdad. –Dijo la chica de rasgos latinos. –Quinn tenía razón...y yo no me quedare a ver como arruinas tu vida. –Agrego saliendo de la habitacion.

Y toda la sala quedo en silencio.

Rachel bajo la mirada, sin poder refutar aquello dicho por Santana.

No podia pelear. No podia llorar. No podia hacer nada, o tal vez si. Pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Y ella, intentando procesar aquellas palabras tan duras, hubo algo que la confundió.

"No quieres ver más allá de tus narices a quien te ama de verdad."

-Quinn viene en camino. –Informo a sus amigas, que aún estaban en shock por el discurso de Santana. Luego se giro y salió de la habitación.

Por los pasillos del lugar, se encontró con quien no se quería encontrar.

-Hey amor. –La llamo el con su sonrisa sosa.

-Finn. Que sucede? –Pregunto la morena con una sonrisita forzada.

-El juez dijo que solo nos quedan 5 minutos o no habrá boda. –Explico el seriamente. Rachel suspiro.

-Finn, solo falta Quinn. Llegará en unos momentos. –Dijo Rachel intentando tranquilizar a su futuro esposo.

-Pero Rachel..

-No me casare si Quinn no está aquí, Finn –Demando la diva. Y el gigantón solo asintió resignado, sabiendo que no se le podia llevar la contraria a alguien como ella.

-Parece que no te casaras entonces... –Interrumpio Santana acercándose a ambos. Tenia el celular en la mano. Y se veía muy preocupada y con los ojos cristalinos.

-Santana no empieces... –Comenzó a decir Rachel algo exasperada. Pero la latina la corto.

-Quinn tuvo un accidente de auto mientras venia para aca. –Explico con una voz neutra y a la vez quebrada. –Está en el hospital ahora.

Rachel quedo muda. De pronto sintio como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de algua helada. En su mente retumbaban las palabras.

Quinn. Accidente. Auto. Hospital.

La diva intento hablar. Abrió su boca para preguntar mas sobre la rubia. Necesitaba saber como estaba, donde estaba y que demonios había pasado. Pero solo salían balbuceos.

Y la latina que estaba pasando por una crisis de nervios no lo soporto.

-Escúchame Berry. Esta requiriendo de todo mi autocontrol para no estrellar tu cara contra el piso. –Musito acercándose. –Te juro que si algo malo le sucede a Quinn, tu pagaras las consecuencias. Porque si mi rubia esta en el hospital ahora, luchando para vivir, es por tu culpa y todo este estúpido circo que armaste, incluyendo al idiota de tu novio.

Solo se giro y salió corriendo para avisarle al resto y dirigirse rápidamente al maldito hospital de Lima.

Rachel salió del Shock. Y comenzó a llorar.

Finn, aun permanecía a su lado, con cara de no comprender la situación.

Rachel reacciono. A penas, pero aun asi lo hizo.

-Tengo que irme. –Susurro con la mirada perdida.

-Y el casamiento? –Pregunto Finn confundido y algo dolido de que su prometida quiera irse.

-Es que no entiendes? –Pregunto algo enojada. –Quinn esta en el hospital! –Exclamo. –Tengo que ir a verla.

-Pero Rach... –Comenzó a decir el chico. Pero la diva lo interrumpió.

-Se termino. –Susurro. Para luego girarse y salir corriendo hacia las afueras del registro civil.

La escena se parecería a una de las peliculas dramáticas que Rachel miraba. Allí con el maquillaje corrido y un vestido de novia, freno un taxi y emprendió camino hacia el hospital.

El corazón de la morena iba a mil, sentía que le faltaba el aire y alguien le presionaba el pecho. Su mente se encontraba junto a Quinn. Ya que si algo le sucedía a la rubia, Rachel simplemente no lo soportaría.

Porque si, Quinn fue una perra con ella. Pero aun asi, este ultimo tiempo aprendió a perdonarla, conocerla e incluso quererla... Mucho. La relación entre ambas había mejorado muchísimo y al pensar en perderla, se le rompía el corazón.

La morena lo sabia. Era su culpa. Ella, gracias a sus caprichos había inducido a Quinn a asistir a una boda ridícula, a su boda. Ella fue la que iba a casarse aun sin estar segura de lo que hacia.

Se sintió tremendamente culpable por no haberla escuchado todas las veces que Quinn habia intentado hacerla razonar. Lloro. Lloro desconsoladamente, sintiendo aquella punzada en el pecho que le quitaba la respiración.

Cuando llego al hospital, le pago al taxista y se adentro al edificio, aun con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Cuando llego a la recepción, pregunto por la habitacion Quinn Frabray. Pero recibió como respuesta: "Ha sido ingresada al Quirófano, los familiares pueden esperar en el tercer piso."

Rápidamente la morena se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado por la chica, para esperar noticias de la rubia. Allí se encontró con Judy, la madre de Quinn, sentada en una silla, siendo consolada por Santana y Brittany.

La latina al notar su presencia, la miro como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza. Pero Britt acaricio sus hombros intentando calmarla.

-Han sabido algo? –Pregunto Rachel, secando sus lagrimas.

-Está en el Quirófano hace una hora. –Explico Britt con tristeza.

Rachel solo asintió y se apoyo contra la pared, suspirando pesadamente.

Pasaron tres horas y aun no tenían noticias de ella. Y la diva comenzaba a desesperarse.

Un hombre cuarentón, vestido de un uniforme azul, salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia Judy.

-Como esta mi hija? –Pregunto desesperada. El medico, coloco una mano en su hombro intentando que se relaje.

-Quinn ingreso aquí con la pierna izquierda, el brazo y las costillas rotas. Pudimos curar las heridas. Sus órganos están en buen estado por suerte. –Explico intentando ser suave.

Rachel a unos metros mas lejos, había escuchado todo, y sintió una gran punzada en el pecho al saber todo lo que había sufrido Quinn.

-Sin embargo, recibió un golpe muy fuerte en su espina dorsal –Continuaba explicando. –Puede que eso haya afectado sus capacidades motoras.

-A que se refiere? –Pregunto Judy, algo asustada.

-Hay una posibilidad de que Quinn no pueda volver a caminar.

Judy empezó a llorar. Britt y Santana miraban hacia el piso, intentando procesar la información y Rachel se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, intentando contener el llanto.

-¿"Hay una posibilidad"? –Pregunto Santana, reaccionando. –Eso quiere decir que no estan seguros.

-No podemos saberlo. Puede que sea temporal o no. Pero no podemos hacerle pruebas. –Respondió el doctor. –Quinn esta en coma.

-Oh por dios! –Judy se horrorizo y soltó un sollozo.

-Las primeras 24 hs son muy importantes. –Continúo explicando. –Por ahora solo nos queda esperar.

-Puedo pasar a verla? –Pregunto la madre de la rubia, secándose las lagrimas.

El doctor solo asintió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Ambos se perdieron por los pasillos hacia el interior de la habitación de Quinn.

En la sala de espera, solo quedaban tres figuras, procesando lo que habia dicho el medico.

Quinn está en coma.

Rachel, que estaba apoyada contra la pared se deslizo hacia el piso y se abrazo a sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro entre ellas.

Y asi los minutos pasaban. Rachel no estaba segura, pudieron ser 5, 10 o 20 minutos en la misma posición, sin mover un musculo.

Hasta que ella escucho una voz.

-Es tu culpa. –Espeto la latina con rabia.

-Santi, no es el momento... –Su novia intento frenarla. Pero esta se nego.

-No, Britt, no lo hare. –Dijo Santana alzando la voz. –Porque todos sabemos que esto es su culpa. Eres una cobarde, Rachel. Demonios! –Exclamo fuera de si. –Ella lo dio todo por ti. Ella cambio. Y tu solo la hundías mas y mas.

-Santana, yo... –Intento hablar Rachel.

-Tu nada. –La corto la latina. –Tu no has visto sus lágrimas, su dolor. Tu no eras quien estaba con ella cuando lloraba por ti.

-De... de que hablas? –Balbuceo confundida.

-Mierda, Rachel! –Vocifero. –Ella te ama.

La diva no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Había escuchado bien? Quinn... Quinn la amaba?

-Ella daría todo por ti. Incluso se tragaría su orgullo para asistir a ese estúpido circo que armaron. –Explico bajando la voz y sentándose a su lado. –Ella solo queria verte feliz...

Rachel negó frenéticamente.

-Demonios! –Exclamo. –Que estúpida soy. –Se lamentó. –De haber sabido que ella sentía lo mismo... –Susurro para si misma.

Pero Santana la escucho perfectamente y se sorprendió.

-Tu... Tu sientes lo mismo? –Pregunto la latina, ya mas tranquila.

-Si. –Respondió rotundamente, Rachel. Sin una pizca de duda en su voz. –Lo hago. –Reitero con firmeza.

-Eres una estúpida. –Musito Santana. Y la diva asintió.

Las tres chicas vieron la figura de Judy acercándose a ellas. Con lagrimas en los ojos y agotada por tantas emociones.

-Santana, Quieres pasar a verla? –Pregunto esta cuando se acerco.

San la miro por unos momentos y luego clavo su mirada en Berry.

-Creo que Rachel merece hacerlo. –Dijo sorprendiéndolas. –Nosotras iremos por un café. Te ves cansada, Judy. Acompáñanos. Se que Quinn estará en... buenas manos. –Agrego pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la mujer y dándole una mirada a Rachel, que aun seguía sorprendida.

Y Britt tomo a Judy del brazo, comenzando a andar hacia la cafetería del hospital. Santana aun permanecía en el lugar y antes de seguir a su novia y a la madre de su amiga, se giro hacia la morena bajita.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de esto. –Amenazo. –Ten el coraje y habla con ella.

-Pero esta en...

-Dicen que las personas en coma, suelen escuchar lo que sucede a su alrededor. –Interrumpio la latina tomando su abrigo. –Inténtalo y no tendrás nada que perder.

-Santana. –La llamo cuando ya se habia alejado unos metros.

La susodicha se giro y la cuestiono con la mirada.

-Gracias.

-Lo que sea, Berry. –Respondió haciéndose la ruda. –Lastímala una vez mas y no estarás viva para contarlo.

Dicho esto, se giro y se acerco a Judy y a Britt.

Rachel penso estas ultimas palabras, y una media sonrisa se le formo en los labios. Y a paso decidido pero tranquilo, camino hacia la habitacion de su rubia. Cuando se detuvo en frente de la puerta, con sus manos temblorosas tomo el picaporte y lo giro lentamente. Cuando la puerta se abrió ella ingreso a la habitacion con algo de temor. Temor a lo que podria ver alli dentro.

Ingreso con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin querer levantarla por nada del mundo. Respiro profundamente un par de veces y junto valor. Lentamente alzo la mirada y se encontro con el rostro de Quinn.

Lo primero que noto, fueron las marcas el su cara. Raspones, moretones y cortes. Detrás de todas esas cicatrices estaba ella. Su angel. A pesar de estar conectada a un monton de máquinas que la diva no llegaba a entender o que este postrada en una cama, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, Rachel alli vio a aquella chica de la que se enamoró en secreto. Acerco una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó.

Respiro profundamente y acaricio su mano derecha.

-Quinn.. –Susurro. –Santana me dijo que las personas en coma, tienden a escuchar lo que otros dicen. –Comenzó a hablar, intentando que su voz no se quiebre. –Ademas dijo muchas cosas mas, que estoy segura de que te correspondían decirlas a ti. Y aunque no espero que luego de que pase todo esto corras a mis brazos como si nada hubiera pasado, quiero que sepas todo lo que siento por ti. –Musito, mientras trazaba círculos invisibles en el dorso de su mano. –Aunque es algo cobarde ya que no estas despierta. Se que es la única forma en la que podre abrirme a ti.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, observando las respiraciones de la rubia. Y la amo un poquito mas. Parecía en paz.

-Toda mi vida he luchado por mis sueños, a pesar de los obstáculos o del que dirán, yo estaba decidida a cumplirlos. –Comenzó con su declaracion. –Siempre ha sido asi. E internamente, siempre quise ser como tu. Tan decidida y luchadora, una persona que ha pasado por mucho... –Susurro mientras lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

Espero unos momentos para tranquilizarse.

-Yo... solo pense que con Finn las cosas serian mas faciles. –Dijo, con un gran nudo en su garganta. –El fue el unico que siempre me contuvo en los malos momentos. Y pense que con el, seria mas facil atravezar todos los obstaculos para cumplir mis sueños. Pero somos de mundos muy diferentes. Y no se por que decidi aceptar casarme con el. Me sentia insegura y vulnerable. Fue el mayor error que pude cometer. Porque supe que estaba traicionando a mis sentimientos. Ya que cada dia que pasaba, me enamoraba mas y mas de ti. Pero pense... pense que nunca me corresponderias. Y mi inseguridad aumento mas.

Solto un largo suspiro.

-Por eso te pedi que fueras mi dama de honor. –Dijo. –Supe que era lo mas cerca que podias estar de mi ese dia. Y fui egoísta, pero te necesitaba... Aun te necesito. –Confeso con los ojos llorosos. –Yo... no te pido que luches por mi. Pero tienes que vivir, Quinn. Tienes toda una vida llena de oportunidades para ti. Tienes una familia, amigos... tienes que estar viva por Beth. Ella te necesita. Todos los que estan esperándote alli afuera, te necesitan. Se que puedes salir adelante. Porque eres fuerte. Y ten por seguro de que no te van a dejar sola... yo no te voy a dejar sola, Quinn. Sea de la forma en que sea, estoy aquí para ti. Siempre.

Rachel dejo de hablar y sintió como que no podía expresar todo lo que quería decirle solo con palabras. Aunque ella solía hablar mucho, decidió hacerlo de otra forma. Decidió hacerlo a su manera.

Comenzó a cantar. De la forma en la que solo ella sabia hacerlo. Con cada palabra expresaba lo que su corazón sentia, sintiendo la letra y transmitiéndola por toda la habitación.

Breathe deep, Breathe clear

_**(Respira profundo, Respira claro)**_

**Know that I'm here**

_**(Sabes que estoy aquí)**_

**Know that I'm here.**

_**(Sabes que estoy aquí)**_

**Waitin'**

_**(Esperando)**_

**Stay strong, stay gold**

_**(Mantente fuerte, mantente brillante)**_

**You don't have to fear**

_**(No tienes que temer)**_

**You don't have to fear**

_**(No tienes que temer)**_

**Waitin'**

_**(Esperando)**_

**I'll see you soon**

_**(Te veré pronto)**_

**I'll see you soon**

_**(Te veré pronto)**_

**How could a heart like yours**

_**(Como podria un corazon como el tuyo)**_

**Ever love heart like mine?**

_**(Alguna vez amar un corazon como el mio)**_

**How could a live before?**

_**(Como podia vivir antes?)**_

**How could I have been so blind?**

_**(Como pude ser tan ciega?)**_

**You opened up my eyes**

_**(Tu me abriste los ojos)**_

**You opened up my eyes**

_**(Tu me abriste los ojos)**_

**Sleep sound, sleep tight**

_**(Duerme sonando, duerme profundamente)**_

**Here in my mind**

_**(Aquí en mi mente)**_

**Here in my mind**

_**(Aquí en mi mente)**_

**Waitin'**

_**(Esperando)**_

**Come close, my dear**

_**(Acercate, querida)**_

**You don't have to fear**

_**(No tienes que temer)**_

**You don't have to fear**

_**(No tienes que temer)**_

**Waitin'**

_**(Esperando)**_

**I'll see you soon**

_**(Yo te vere pronto)**_

**I'll see you soon**

_**(Yo te vere pronto)**_

**How could a heart like yours**

_**(Como podria un corazon como el tuyo)**_

**Ever love heart like mine?**

_**(Alguna vez amar un corazon como el mio?)**_

**How could a live before?**

_**(Como podia vivir antes?)**_

**How could I have been so blind?**

_**(Como pude ser tan ciega?)**_

**You opened up my eyes**

_**(Tu abriste mis ojos)**_

**You opened up my eyes**

_**(Tu abriste mis ojos)**_

**Hold fast hope**

_**(Me aferro a la esperanza)**_

**All your love is all I've ever know**

_**(Todo tu amor es todo lo que he conocido)**_

**Hold fast hope**

_**(Me aferro a la esperanza)**_

**All your love is all I've ever know**

_**(Todo tu amor es todo lo que he conocido)**_

**How could a heart like yours**

_**(Como podria un corazon como el tuyo)**_

**Ever love heart like mine?**

_**(Alguna vez amar un corazon como el mio?)**_

**How could a live before?**

_**(Como podia vivir antes?)**_

**How could I have been so blind?**

_**(Como pude ser tan ciega?)**_

**You opened up my eyes**

_**(Tu abriste mis ojos)**_

**You opened up my eyes**

_**(Tu abriste mis ojos)**_

**You opened up my eyes**

_**(Tu abriste mis ojos)**_

**You opened up my eyes...**

_**(Tu abriste mis ojos...)**_

La morena termino de cantar y soltó un sollozo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Y Apoyando su cabeza contra el borde de la camilla, donde reposaba Quinn.

Y luego de unos minutos, como si de magia se tratara, sintió una caricia en su nuca. Obligándola a que levante su vista y se tope de lleno con unos orbes color avellana que tanto la enamoraban.

Se sorprendio y al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz, torpe y nerviosa.

No sabia que decir. ¿Quinn había escuchado su confesión? ¿La había escuchado cantar?

-Llegue a tiempo para detener la boda? –Pregunto en un susurro, la rubia.

Rachel, aun sin palabras, asintió robóticamente.

-Supongo que lo hice de una forma dramática Marca Berry. –Bromeo la rubia con una sonrisa. Y eso desestabilizo a la diva. Causando que comenzara a llorar. –Hey... Por qué lloras?

Rachel nego con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Quinn –Se disculpó sollozando. –Lo siento tanto.

Quinn suspiro.

-Hey, tranquila. –Acaricio su mejilla. –Estoy bien.

-De verdad? –Pregunto la morena para asegurarse.

Y La rubia asintió con dulzura.

-Se que la recuperacion tomara tiempo, y que de tanto ver Grey's Anatomy, también se que pasare un tiempo en silla de ruedas. –Explico pausadamente.

Ambas quedaron en silencio.

-Creo que ambas tenemos que hablar. –Musito Quinn.

Rachel la miro confundida.

-Por algún extraño motivo, te escuche. –Dijo la rubia, causando que Rachel contuviera el aliento. –Escuche todo lo que dijiste.

-Quinn... Yo te –Pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-Shhh –Puso un dedo entre sus labios, frenándola. Ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para decir cosas. –Lo sé, Cariño.

Y tiro de Rachel para regalarle un suave beso en la comisura. E internamente le respondió.

"Yo también te quiero, Rach."


End file.
